Broken by you
by LuluDancing
Summary: A one-shot set towards the end of 3x15. Klaus and Caroline talking about what had happened.


**Hi everyone! Back again with a Klaroline fic. This is set towards the end of 3x15. BTW who didn't get giddy at the way Klaus followed Caroline out of the Grill to make her talk to him? It shld be a crime to have dimples like that! Hope you like this fic. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer - TVD belongs to CW. I just borrowed the characters. **

* * *

><p>As he stood there, drinking the strongest bourbon he owned, he watched the pictures being burnt to crisp in the fireplace and he felt his heart almost break. There he had stood in the middle of the town for all to see, baring his heart for all to see just to get to know her and what does she do – literally stab him in the back!<p>

He felt a rush of rage engulf him and all he wanted to do was to go on a killing rampage. Kill blindly until he can fill the hole that seemed to have opened in his heart.

"Love is a weakness." He murmurs to himself as he remembered what he told Elijah long ago. Knowing that why did he let himself be vulnerable with that infuriating blonde. Why did her smile make him feel light hearted? Why did being in her presence calm him?

He thought back to the ball and to the feelings that arose in him that night. He only had eyes for her from the moment she stepped into the hall. Everything else seemed to have dimmed and all he could see was her. She was like the light at the end of his tunnel. Dancing with her, having been so close to her it was all he could do to not bring her in closer and kiss her. Her honesty and feistiness appealed to him. She didn't cower just because he was the big bad wolf in this town.

As his thoughts came back to the present, he snarled and threw the tumbler in his hand across the room wishing there was some outlet to the rage and betrayal he felt. Most of all the fear he felt, when he realised that he could die tonight. Fear for his mortality and the fear that he might not see her ever again. Even through all this he couldn't suppress what he felt for her.

He heard a rustle behind him. Whipping his head about he saw the very person who was plaguing his thoughts standing there and looking sheepish. Growling, he rushed at her and pinned her to the wall.

"What is it you want, love? Are you here to distract me again?" he snarled.

Struggling against the hands that pinned her arms to the wall, she said, "Let go of me! I came to explain."

"Explain what? How you used my feelings to try and kill me? I fancied you and you used it against me!" Letting go of her, he turned and strode to the liquor cabinet to pour himself another drink.

"Stop acting like a victim!" she retorted. "I was trying to save my friends! Your precious brother had kidnapped Elena while your psychotic sister was threatening her life! I had to help save her!"

"Why are you here explaining your actions to me?"

"Because I want you to know one thing – your intention of seducing me so that I come onto your side wouldn't work!" she moved closer and continued, "I don't know what you are trying to get at but remember this, Elena and Bonnie are my family and I will do anything to protect them."

Turning around to face her, he bit out, "You'll plotted against us love. As you know by now we are not a forgiving lot!"

"That's where you are wrong! It was Esther and Finn that were trying to kill to you this time not us! Just because you have this crazy family feud going on between you that did not give Elijah the right to include us in it! Just like blood is thicker than water in your family, it will do well for you to remember that I love my friends to death and I will stand by them to the end. They are my family and I will do whatever is in my power to protect them, even if it means to use you like I did tonight, so be it."

"You realise that I could just kill you right now." he said in a dangerously low voice and walked to stand in front of her.

Flinching a bit, she raised her chin and said, "Yes."

"You are either brave or remarkably stupid." he murmured as he leaned in, invading her personal space.

He saw fear flicker in her eyes but it was quickly masked. "I prefer to think that I am the former. Well then, what are you waiting for?" she asked.

Taking in her beauty as the firelight flickered across her features; he couldn't help but feel a pang in his dead heart. He wanted to reach out to tuck the stray strand of hair behind her ear, but refrained himself from doing so. She stubbornly stared at him and all thoughts of snapping her neck to rid himself of his 'weakness' flew out of the window as he got lost in her eyes.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he pulled himself away. "I meant everything I said before. You know, about wanting to get to know your dreams and hopes." He paused, "I do like you."

"Everything that has happened to everyone in this town is because of you. Jenna's death, Katherine's crazy plots, Elena's dad dying to save her, Tyler running away to break your bond and now Bonnie's mom to say the least. You Originals have wrecked havoc in our lives and you think claiming to like me is going to endear you to me? Klaus, I doubt you would ever redeem yourself enough in my eyes to make me like you."

If his heart was still beating it would have ached with the pain he felt at her words, but he knew it was the truth. Their lives are the way it is because of his quest for power.

"That's all I wanted to tell you." she said. "Please leave me alone." Saying that she turned and walked away. Out of his house and he knew that if she could she would have walked out of his life.

He knew the logical thing to do would be to forget her or better yet kill her to get rid of his weakness but he couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter how hard he tried to harden his heart against her, he could not bear the thought of inflicting any sort of harm onto her. Even her coming to him to say what she had to say, didn't make him like her any less; in fact it had made him like her more. The way she stood up for her beliefs and the loyalty she had towards her friends just made him like her more.

"Dammit!" he yelled out loud. His rage wasn't strong enough to make him turn against her. There was only one thing he could do now – make her like him. Convince her to give him a chance albeit all the stuff he did to her friends and family.

He likes her. A lot. And what he wants he gets. He is willing to wait for it. He waited 1000 years to feel this and he will wait longer if that means she might like him one day. He smiled thinking that one day she will be his.


End file.
